


The gift

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Sifki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Written for Sifki Week on <a href="http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> (prompt: gifts)</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Sifki Week on[Tumblr](http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com) (prompt: gifts)_

Loki had specially travelled to Svartalfheim in order to get her present, an artistically adorned dagger, forged by the dwarves of the dark realm. He was satisfied with their work, for the dagger was just as splendid as he had imagined and it looked exactly the way he had ordered it: a golden snake was wound around the gemmed handle, reflecting the light of the candle Loki had placed on his table. It had cost him a lot to get this treasure. The dwarves had demanded a huge amount of gold for it. But it was worth it, he thought as he contemplated the artwork. Oh yes, it definitely was. It was a worthy present. _I hope you will like it._

The magician had endowed the weapon with a protection spell so that it should not harm its owner. It would not obey anyone else than the Goddess of War. Loki knew his spell was useless. The best warrior of all the Nine Realms would not need such a protection. But he had done it anyway. It made the present more personal, somehow. _I hope you will like it._

She used to admire his magic. She would sit next to him and watch him perform his spells, hiding her fascination behind a mask of indifference. But he knew that she was mesmerized, the sparkle in her eyes always betrayed her. One day, long ago -he remembered it as if it had been yesterday- she had even gifted him a book of magic spells. A weak, fugitive smile appeared on his lips at that remembrance. Then his pensive gaze wandered slowly back to the weapon. This was his gift. His gift for her. He had promised it. Loki took a deep breath and stood up slowly, exited his chambers and went out of the palace, into the woods. _I hope you will like it._

He walked slowly, as if every heavy step was costing him a huge effort. Clutching the handle of the dagger with his hand, he looked up at the dark sky. Loki felt more comfortable at night, when he could hide in silent shadows. Night was his accomplice, darkness was a friend he could trust. When he reached the familiar clearing, he smiled, remembering their meetings in this place, how she used to hide behind the trees, at night, to surprise him when he joined her there. How many times had they made love between the trees and bushes, protected by the shadows, hidden by darkness? He sat down on an familiar trunk, suddenly feeling old and tired. _I hope you will like it._

He placed the dagger beside him and then, he conjured a sphere of fire in his hands, watching it ascend slowly towards the sky. Watching it until it was nothing anymore but a tiny spot of light in the eternal darkness. Then he looked back at the dagger and smiled. No, the Goddess of War, the best warrior of all the Nines wouldn’t need it. Not anymore. When he looked up at the fireball again, it was already not visible anymore. Light vanishes so fast. And then only darkness remains. Darkness, his friend, his only friend. Cold and protecting, soothing and lifeless. He softly caressed the golden handle of the dagger and whispered, his gaze lost somewhere in eternity: “I hope you like it.”

 

 


End file.
